vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116756-almost-impossible-for-drop-3-late-octoberearly-november
Content ---- ---- Impossible to get it right. Never in the history of online video games has a patch been flawless. You patch, find bugs and patch those out. It wasnt bugs that kills this game, it was completely stupid ideas like matching 1800 geared players against 1200 geared Players or random rune slots in gear that did it Sadly those game destroying ideas are going to take another month if not longer For carbine to fix. But don't worry.. Another small patch to adjust data scape is on the way! | |} ---- ---- Well there you have it Carbine, you must follow this schedule, Evade says so. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you'd been involved in any kind of software dev before you'd know that's a pain in the backside. If you've made fixes for things you can't just un plug them as they affect multiple parts of code. It's like having one of them adventure book things..."if you choose to spit at the dragon go to page 357 section 10" "if you choose to stab the dragon go to page 359 section 5" and so on - it links across multiple files and is triggered at different times. You don't say here's a chunk of code to fix that bug, plug and play. That's why there is a priority process in place so that the most important bugs can be put into the next build. You can't just rip stuff out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua think rune changes come partially with Drop 3, unless missed something. Gear Changes was said for Drop 4 yes, at least Chua remember like that. Chua highly doubt this true. Current core community will stay, even if Drop comes 2 week later. Game IS fun to play, despite issues game needs to change. | |} ---- The game is very fun and enjoyable but why pay for a sub fee when there is nothing to do? There comes a point where we have to start speaking with our wallet. | |} ---- ---- Just cause Human has nothing to do, means nobody has something to do. | |} ---- Thank you for having me re-read that :) | |} ---- ---- If you're telling me that the PvP specific changes IE the matchmaking changes, the rating reset, etc, impact whether or not aurin's have pink or blue ears, I'll tell you that's bad design. Look, I understand that you can't just rip pieces apart. What I can understand is that necessary system changes like the PvP fixes, the rune changes, etc can be implemented exclusively of new world content. MMO players are used to waiting a few months for new PvE zones / content, because that's basically standard across all other MMOs. What we aren't used to waiting for, are necessary and urgent changes to broken systems. From my point of view: Carbine has serious issues with the PvP system, announces those changes are coming ASAP because they're so urgent. Solution: Carbine wraps up all of these changes into a major drop and watches all rated pvp areas of the game slow to a crawl. Wintrading / Exploiting abound (the things they wanted to stop with the urgent changes), and people quit the game left and right. Carbine implements RNG slots, in anticipation of rune rerolls. 3 months later, we're still waiting on them, as people feel there's no reason to even try and farm prestige only to get shitty slots. It really becomes WASTED time. Not choice of how you spend the game, but literally something you buy that has the potential for use, or potential to be (miniscule) salvaging mats. ////////// Let me put this in an easier to read and understand analogy: imagine if carbine changed pve dungeons / raids to only reward renown, then made it so that you had to complete the dungeon on gold to BUY the rewards at the end then imagine if those rewards were so RNG stricken that there's a high chance you would be spending that renown for salvage materials then imagine you could only get into GA / DS with good rune slot gear, but not the bad shit do you think people would want to spend all day playing this game, being artificially held back by RNG / watching other people do the raids, while they're just dungeon crawling? no of course not, they'd either exploit their way to huge renown gains / be able to farm the gear the most efficient way possible, OR they'd just quit trying to do it altogether ... and that friends is why people hate Carbine and their lack of patching direction. | |} ---- ---- Except Human cannot know for sure, since Human not know how game is programmed. Maybe is easy fix, maybe is not easy fix and coded deep in core of system. | |} ---- Except that I do know, based on the previous changes that they have made in the past. It took them less than 2 weeks to put in rng slots once they announced it. That's taking an entire set of gear and activating it for random runeslots. I doubt that's deep core functionality, and if is, they turned it around pretty quickly. Muffinman was making changes to the rating system / other PvP changes in the turnaround of less than a month. No, the changes absolutely could have come out independently. The precedents are there, but the urgency with Carbine management is not. | |} ---- They nixed that release schedule like 3 days after they announced it saying the new goal is mid november. and recently they announced something that sounded like we won't be getting the rune changes with it, but it was kind of cryptic so might have been referring to renown runes Not sure what happened at carbine, during betas they could announce they were going to change something entirely and have it in and working fine within a few weeks | |} ---- No assumes. Unless has seen code, not know what is talking about. | |} ---- Where is the source for this? i cannot find it anywhere, and dont believe it to be true. this would be all over reddit if it were the case. stop making shit up | |} ---- You realize that there are real people, performing real changes on a real system, right? It's a real studio, affected by real $ decline, management / leadership change, etc. I would love for Carbine staff to come in to this thread and say, "sorry, it really wasn't something that could come out without breaking something else," because that's not what's going on. Even Muffinman has clearly stated that its management rolling everything into drop 3 to make sure it all works, despite his intention to have those things out earlier. This isn't just some fantasy world where Carbine are gods, everything they say is true, divine, right, and we just wait patiently until they give us a morsel of update so that we can go on with our petty lives RPing chuas on the internet. Regardless of your or my reality, perception is very important for Carbine, hence the time they're taking on Drop 3. If Carbine wasn't worried about looking like a terrible studio that couldn't make an acceptable product, they'd have rolled out drop 3 on schedule. Perception however, is that either Carbine is milking us for subs, or they're too incompetent to release a patch 3 months after their scheduled release. Either way, what do I know? I'm just one of the 25 people that still PvP in this game. | |} ---- why do you still pvp? | |} ---- I assume they are making rational decisions based on the resources they have. There are always competing objectives when it comes to how you bundle changes. Bottom line is, neither you nor I know what the given and take was on the decisions that were made. There's really no benefit to second guessing Carbine at this point. We either accept the product and the decision they've made or we don't. They knew pushing back the drop was going to be unpopular and they did it anyway. Which, unless they are insane, means they had a pretty darn good reason for doing it. It's not that I trust Carbine or think they are an amazing shop. I just think they are real people who don't do insane things. They may make mistakes, but I don't think for a second they aren't giving their best to this. If their best isn't good enough for folks, then I get it. For me, what they've done so far is great and I look forward to what is coming. And I'm not going to fret over what could or should have been. | |} ---- Remember some of the other quick changes they made that gloriously blew up in their face? My assumption is that their test setup includes a lot of manual steps, and therefore regression testing takes forever. If that is the case it's better to throw a lot of stuff in at once and test it all together rather than adding small piece by small piece, having to redo all your slow tests, taking forever. Or you skip stuff, and then you get what we've had for the last few months: silly bugs, obvious bugs, that are fairly unrelated to whatever was changed in the code. | |} ---- ---- ---- Won't be drop 3. They'd advertise it way more. :( | |} ---- While I can agree with you, they never advertise a patch before it goes live. | |} ---- ---- It's very common to not advertise patches because they may contain bug fixes. If people know about something before it's fixed (such as a bugged ability that does too much damage, or an item vendoring for too much) people might exploit it with the little time they have left. | |} ---- ---- Serious? It's so hard to keep track of what is not coming and when it is not coming. All we can do is assume nothing and keep a bit of plat on hand for possible re-runing and CREDD if it's worth playing. | |} ---- depends on your definition of advertise cougar announced there will be a patch to fix a couple datascape encounters on thursday and he announced he hopes to have the drop on ptr this weekend and he also announced it will be 2 weeks on ptr then release There's also the whole thing about the last two drops getting their own advertising pages and videos that got more and more unlocked over the course of like 3 weeks with lots of "come back and see whats in store" stuff going on but, you know, it all comes down to your definition of advertising i s'pose | |} ---- Even if it's not related you have to create a completely different build and exclude what you've already done, make the changes then merge it all back together. It's a bloody mess for anything. Maybe their priorities are different to yours, you have to swallow that because they're the ones who made the game. What my point was is you can't just fix certain aspects without affecting the current build that is happening. They'd have to throw out a half baked build with those changes you are asking for and face the wrath of the doom and gloomers again. | |} ---- ---- Yes..exactly, if they have time to plan for it they can. People coming on here though and saying just release X / Y / Z change now is impossible though and they are pathetic requests! | |} ---- You are correct in saying that. Because as I had previously posted the above comment, it clearly says the rune changes WILL be coming with the new drop 3. (and also ty to Oliver, again, for correcting me on this!) There is going to be so much added with the next drop and I'm sure (hoping) that with that, there will be alot of happy players :) | |} ---- Er there's two rune changes...the rune system changes (drop 3) and the rune itemisation ones which mean you can't craft stupidly good gear from lower lever stuff (I think that's Drop 4?). Amount of Rune slots is set depending on the quality of the gear.. | |} ---- I disagree. I don't see where that is said. From where I read, all rune changes are coming with D3. Unless I'm wrong ofc, feel free to point me in correct direction where what you said is posted. | |} ---- It was on the Nexus Report either last week or the one before. They definitely said itemisation in Drop 4 and to me that addresses the Rune slots on items. The "Rune changes" are just allowing you to put more runes in slots, reroll slots etc. I could be wrong of course and the drop 3 one could deal with all of the rune stuff! I'm not getting my hopes up too much, just in case it doesn't :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Why did you have to be right :( | |} ---- 4th of November = Late November. Good job. | |} ---- ----